love is nothing
by Aquaticmage
Summary: Your name is Ceridwen and you live with your step sister Annora and life's pretty normal, that is until you get four suprising new neighbors and what's more suprising is you seem to habor strange feelings for the short one. ochiei


Aquaticmage: this is not my story but my friends story but i do the other one from Annora's POV.

**So i don't own this particular fic and it can only be updated when my frined writes more to the story**

**/start story/**

You were starring intently at the ceiling titles in the library lunchroom.

"Ceridwen?" A voice called from the opposite side of the table snapping you out of your thoughts.

"What?" You asked your stepsister who was sitting in a chair across form you.

"What are we going to do next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go see..." You started but were rudely cut off.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat coughed up." Said an annoying voice from behind you. You turn your head too see two boys who where about 5'7'' and 5'6''. The tallest, the one who had spoken, had blond hair, normal length for a guy, icy blue eyes that showed little sign of intelligence, and, thought you hate too admit it, was rather good looking. The other had brown hair, which rested genteelly on his shoulder, forest green eyes, and pale skin. His skin wasn't too pale but paler than most. He was also attractive.

"Oh come on guys, you don't look that bad." You said, wiping the smirks of their faces.

"Yeah you don't look coughed up, just mutilated. And what are you doing in a library? I didn't know you figured out how to read." Annora added.

Dan, the tallest, was obviously pissed even though it was quit clear that he didn't get Annora's insult.

"You think you're so much better than we are because you know big fancy words. Well guess again." Dan retorted, followed by a string 'yups' from his friend matt. You just shook your head and turned back to Annora.

"Want to go see our brothers?"

"Ok." You and Annora gathered your notebooks, food, and drinks. and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Dan yelled after you. You just kept walking.

"Don't ignore me!" He screamed. You where reaching for the door when Matt grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. You where about to yell at them when you saw a fist come flying at you. You grabbed Matt's wrist and stopped the blow just inches from your face.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not too hit a lady?" You teased.

"Oh sorry we forgot. Your mother was too busy blowing every guy in town to teach you your manners." Annora finished for you. This pissed him off and with his free hand he punched you in the gut. Annora ran over and kicked him in his family jewels. Dan had snuck up behind Annora and elbowed her right on top of her head.

"Never hit my sister." You said, having recovered from the blow to your gut. You kicked Dan's legs out from under him, causing him to land on Matt and unfortunately for Matt, Dan kneed him in his balls. Matt's nuts didn't seem to have the best of luck.

Annora walked over to Dan and kicked him on the head. Then you guys quickly grabbed you stuff and ran to the graveyard. But little did you know someone was watching and saw the whole thing.

You and Annora ran to the graveyard (Which is right behind the library.) You two ran until you came across two graves that had a large willow tree behind them. The tree and the graves where neatly surrounded by small pine hedges and a cast iron fence. The graves were your younger brothers, Ryan and Cory's, graves.

Quickly you to climbed the tree. About half way up you settled down on one of the branches and leaned back against the trunk. You reached for your notebook, in which you where writing your latest novel, After the Beginning.

"Oh, shit!" You said when you noticed you left your book at the library.

"What is it, Ceridwen?" Annora asked.

"I must have left my notebook at the library." You said a little disappointed in yourself.

You just saw two beautiful girls kick a couple of guys asses. The girls garbed their things and ran out the door. The two guys just lay there on the floor for awhile moaning and groaning. After about 3 minutes they got up and left yelling at the other one about how it was the others fault they lost the fight. You noticed something lying on the floor. You went over and noticed it was a notebook. You bent down and picked up the notebook, causing several strands of crimson hair to fall into your face. Standing up you pulled your hair behind your ears. One of those girls from before must have dropped it, You thought to yourself.

About half an hour later, once you deemed it safe, you and Annora jumped down form the tree and went back to the library. You instantly start looking around the lunch room floor, but find nothing other than the multi-colored carpeting that strongly resembles a mutilated yarn ball. You then scanned the plastic tabletops in hopes of finding it there. Nothing.

"Excuse me but are you looking for this?" You spun around at the sound of someone's voice. There was your notebook, in the hands of an extremely handsome guy. He had long red hair which he had pulled back into a lose ponytail. His eyes where a simply stunning green.

"Yes actually I was. Could I have it back now please?" You said thankfully.

"Oh, yes of course." He said handing your notebook back to you.

"Thanks, stranger." You said as you flip through your notebook checking for and damage. He looked confused, as to why you called him stranger momentarily, but quickly realized he had yet to introduce himself.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners for a moment. I'm Shuichi Minamino." He said holding his hand out.

You shook his hand and said, "I'm Ceridwen, and that's my sister Annora," you said nodding your head towards Annora, who was busy eating your food and reading your book, which she stole from you moments before, "Now, if you don't mind, Shuichi, we should be heading home." You grab Annora's arm and start dragging her to the door.

"Wait!" Shuichi yelled, "do you mind if I walk you home?"

You just rolled your eyes playfully and said, "If you must."

He smiled and held the door open for you and Annora. You looked at him suspiciously. The last time anyone had been so nice to you they wanted something you weren't willing to give him.

You continued through the door and out onto the sidewalk. During the walk Shuichi and Annora were having a boring conversation about plants which you blocked out once they started talking about the proper time and place to plant day lilies.

As you neared your house you noticed that someone had moved into the house they just finished building at the end of your street. Shuichi noticed you staring at the house and said "I just moved in with my friends." You looked him in the eye, which made you feel as though you where shorter than you really are, because he was a good 4 or 5 inches taller then you, and asked, "You moved in there?"

"Yes, I did." It was hard but you managed to keep a strait face. Why? Why? Why, does this have to happen to me? Yeah he's handsome and intelligent, but something's off about him. And now he lives two houses down from me, you thought.

You finally get home and sit on the couch. You stare up at the ceiling and think about what you're going to do. Looking at the clock you see that it's 7:30. Knowing dinner probably wont be done for an other hour or so, you grab a quick snack and pull out your notebook so you can work on your novel.

Annora was still out side talking to Shuichi. After a while you look out the window and see Shuichi walking out of the drive way. You herd the front door close behind you and Annora's happy footsteps coming towards you. She looked over your shoulder to see how much more you had written.

"Do you mind?" You said, quickly closing your notebook. She laughed nervously as she took one large step back.

You glanced over at the clock, which sat in the middle of the small rectangular dinner table. 8:02. You had been writing for a half-hour and had managed to produce 3 full pages for your book. You were guessing an other 4 pages and you would be done with chapter 7. You went up stairs to your room and started sifting through the piles of clothes on your floor looking for something that wasn't to dirty to wear to bed. You finally come up with a XL C.N. Wood Co. T-shirt that you got from your dad. You quickly undressed and through on the over-sized shirt. You pulled your hair back using one of the many hair elastics you keep on you wrist. You look around your room to see if there's anything else you need to do. Your eyes stop on the large circulating fan that was blowing papers around your room. You walked over and turned the fan off causing your room to be quite with the exception of a cricket hiding some were in the corner. You collapsed face first on your bed and just laid there.

You heard Annora coming up the staircase. She knocked on your door and with out waiting for a reply just walked in your room.

"Ceridwen, I just wanted to let you know we're having guests over for dinner tomorrow."

You turned your head to the side so you were looking at her, "Who?"

"Well, I invited Suichi and his friends over for dinner tomorrow."

You returned your face to your pillow and said a muffled "why?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have someone over for once."

"Whatever." you said as she left for her own room. Once you heard the click signifying your door was closed you rolled over so you were laying on your back. You looked up at the ceiling as you slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The feeling of something chewing on your toes pulled you out of your sleep. You propped your self up on your elbows to see your kitten, Lucifer, biting your big toe. You reached down and stroked his fluffy white fur. He stopped biting your toe and looked up at you with his large round blue eyes. You laughed as you picked him up and scratched behind his ear. You lay back down and placed Lucifer down on your chest. He instantly curled up and fell a sleep. You, too, drifted into sleep.

You woke up at 7:38. You slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to take a shower. When you got to the bathroom you turned on the hot water and quickly striped. You washed your body, and shampooed your hair. When you finished you took a towel and wrapped it around your well-curved body. On your way up to your room Lucifer started meowing while staring at his food bowl.

"Oh, Lucy, can't you wait until I get dressed?" You asked. He just looked up at you and meowed as if saying no. You sighed in recognition as you went to the cabinet above the sink were you kept the Lucifer's food. You pulled the tab on top of the small tin can. You dumped the smelly contents of the can into his food bowl. He purred happily as he started to eat. You run up stairs and get dressed. After digging through the many piles of clothing that inhabit your room, you finally decide

Ok nothing much happens all day. You watched TV, played with Lucifer, and drew a beautiful picture of a rose wrapped around the blade of a bastard sword.

"Ceridwen, help me set the table please?" Annora asked.

"Ok, ok, I'll help. It's not like I have anything better to do." You said pulling yourself of the couch. You went to the cabinet with the plates, bowls, and silverware. "How many clowns are we feeding to night?" You asked.

"In total six."

"Ok." you said as you started pulling out seven plates, knives, and forks. You put every thing down on the table and pulled it away from the wall. Quickly you set the table and ran down into the basement to get two chairs. You placed the chairs down were they where needed. As soon as the legs of the second chair hit the floor someone knocking at the door.

You looked out the open window and said to Annora, "Your friend and his friends are here."

"Can you let them in? I'm a little busy right now." She said putting food on the plates.

"Fine." You said as you walked over to the door. When you opened the door you invited them in. Finally you got a good look at them. One was around your height with spiky black hair, crimson eyes and looked like he hated everything around him. You thought he was quite handsome. Even more handsome than Shuichi. The one standing next to him was a few inches taller than you, with black hair, which he put too much, gel in, and brown eyes. He was definitely hot. Not as good looking as Shuichi or the short one but definitely close.

The last one was too tall, made you feel way to short, with orange-red hair, and a rather plain face. Annora was finally done putting food on the plates and came over for introductions.

"These are my friends Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Shuichi said pointing to each boy in turn.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annora and this is my sister Ceridwen." She said pointing to you, who had gone on the computer and started typing your novel.

"What's up guys?" You asked, surprising them, because it really didn't look like you where paying any attention. You got up and grabbed one of the plates off the table and sat back down at the computer.

"Why, aren't you going to eat with us beautiful?" Kuwabara asked. You glared at him and was about to answer him when Kim, your stepmother came in.

"Hey Mom." You said standing up the give her a hug.

"Hey Ceridwen. I see you have guests. Why aren't you eating with them?"

"Well, My book isn't going to type its self."

"Ah, I'm not going to ask what this one is about," Kim said with an awkward laugh. You just laughed. Few people like hearing about your stories. You had a habit of making them sound sadder than they really were. "What's this," Kim started, looking at Annora with a hurt expression, "No hug from my own daughter?" Kim stood with her arms open waiting for a hug, but not really expecting one.

Annora laughed at the look on her mothers face. "God, mum, you really had me going there for a second. 'No hug from my own daughter?'," Annora said in high-pitched voice with one had pressed to her forehead, the other placed over her heart to add a bit more drama, "That was brilliant!" Annora just barely manage to finish her sentence be for she broke out in another fit of laughter.

Kim just smiled and shook her head. "See how I'm treated around here," Kim said to the guys. They just smiled awkwardly not quiet sure what to say. Well all of them except Hiei who was just staring out the window. "Well," she said addressing you, and Annora who had managed to stop laughing, "I'm just stopping by to see how you girls are doing. You know how worried I get since you to moved out. But from the looks of it your doing just fine," she said with a playful wink.

You just rolled your eyes. The comment didn't really faze you but a quick look at Annora and her flushed cheeks told you that a certain thought might have crossed her mind a time or two. _Add that to the mental filing case._


End file.
